The Snow And The Rain
by Snow Child Haku
Summary: Haku and Zabuza Are staying at a lake house that has a bathhouse only a few feet away from it. But when Haku goes to take a shower he discovers a homeless girl. Will Zabuza let Haku Bring her home? Or Will Haku have to leave her behind? Rated T For Zabuza


Heh, This is my second fan-fiction and I'm proud to say that it is has Haku, Zabuza, and my own character.

I do not own Haku or Zabuza or anything Naruto, but I did buy a Village Hidden In The Mist headband off of Ebay.

Other than my character and my headband from Ebay I own nothing, if I did Haku would be the main character in the anime.

Well I quote Envy, "The Pointless Chit-Chat Stops Here."

On with the fan-fiction!

The snow and the rain

By: Snow Child Haku

Chapter one –-

A strange guest in the shower house –-

"Haku, go and take a shower. You're starting to stink." Ordered a large build assassin of the mist village named Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza." Replied a young, feminine built boy named Haku as he reached for an old, ratty looking towel.

Both of the mist ninjas where living in an old abandoned lake house that had a bath and shower house only a few feet away. Seeing on how run down the place was both Zabuza and Haku though it best to use this place a shelter from the elements. Also it was in the middle of a large wooed area and the lake had dried up many years ago, making this place less known about and a safer place to stay. Amazingly, both the shower and the lake houses both still had hot and cold running water going to them.

Haku carefully entered the shower house and walked calmly to the showers in the back. Upon his entrance he slipped ever so quickly out of his silkily pink kimono and started up a shower. AS soon as the water had warmed up to a temperature of his liking, Haku slid into the shower and started to wash. Not shortly after he had started to wash his raven black hair did a dark, shadowy figure rush by him and into the hallway leading out of the shower house. No sooner had the figure moved, Haku had wrapped the towel around his thin hips and readied a few of his throwing needles he had brought along with him for safety. Haku burst out of the shower room and followed his unwanted intruder down the hall until they dropped and fell into a corner. Haku careful approached the unknown being until he could see that they where harmless.

The poor lighting in the bathhouse was to blame for Haku's blurred look at the intruder. As far as he could tell it was a girl, around his age even, she looked homeless and starved. A large shirt barely hung on over her thin, bony frame, and large baggy, ripped pants pooled around her feet. She was curled into a ball and was shoving herself as far in the corner as she could make herself go, trying to show some sort of defense.

I know what it must be like for her, clothing that is way to big, almost no food for months, no loving family or friends to come home to. Yeah I know what it is like to live that way, and I feel sorry for her, I wish there was some way I could help her out Haku though to himself as memories of the days when he lived on the streets filled his mind.

"Don't worry," Haku cooed as he walked ever so slowly towards her, "I don't want to hurt you."

Haku calmly bent down to the girl's eye level. She just sat there quietly, quickly flinching closer to the wall as Haku moved his hand towards her in a helping manner.

"Please, do not be afraid. There is no reason for you to be scared." Haku whispered as he leaned closer to the girl. "Please tell me, what is your name?"

Again the girl just sat there, looking deeply at Haku in complete fear. Slowly she outstretched a hand and dug into the soft soil that was the floor in the hallway about 3 inches away from Haku a four-letter word, it was her name, Rynn.

"So your name is Rynn, and it seems that you are mute. Well my name is Haku, it's nice to meet you." Haku chirped cheerfully as he tilted his head to one side and smiled ever so sweetly. "Please wait here for a little while, I'm going to finish my shower and then I will return shortly after that. I won't be long, I promise."

Haku quickly pranced back to the shower, both happy that the intruder wasn't a hunter ninja and that fact that it was a girl about the same age as him, that had about the same past, and was looking for a way in life like he once was. Finally some one I can relate to, don't get me wrong, Zabuza is nice and all, heck I owe him my life cause he was so nice to take me in that winter, but he has no clue what it was like to live alone, on the streets for so long. I think Rynn and I will become great friends, I really hope we do anyway Haku though as he dropped his towel in the corner of the room and stepped back into the now cold shower and finish washing his hair. As soon as he had dried off and got redressed in his kimono her threw his towel on a rack to dry and quickly burst out of the showers and back down the hall where Rynn was hopefully waiting for him to return.

To Haku's surprise she was still at the end of the hall right where she was when he left her, only a lot more relaxed. She was now out of the corner and sitting against the wall with her long legs, longer than Haku had though they were, stretched out.

"Oh, you actually stayed?" Haku said in pure amazement and joy. He then looked around the bathhouse hallway a bit before he spoke again. "So, I take it this is where you have been living for the time being, huh?"

Rynn just smiled and nodded her head in agreement, quietly sighing as she realized that it wasn't really something to be that proud of.

"I know what it is like, I once lived on the streets too." Haku sadly smiled as he remembered his life before Zabuza saved him for a brief moment again. Suddenly he got an idea. "Please, I hate to ask you to wait again but could you stay here for another minute or two? I think I have an idea on how I can help you out, but it may come with a few consequences, that is if you are willing to work under someone for a while."

Quickly Haku pranced out of the bathhouse and towards the run down lake house to confront Zabuza about Rynn.

Deep breath and keep your cool, you can do this. Besides if he says no you can always give her some food and some old clothing of yours that doesn't really fit anymore, or you could make her some that fit, I mean I did have to make my kimono and I'm not half bad at using a needle and thread. Heh, I'm thinking about the worse and getting myself all worked up over nothing, I'm just going to in there and ask Zabuza and go from there. All right, here I go Haku thought as he slowly pushed open the large woodened doors of the house. He knew he had to be shaking; he could feel the tension in the air thicken as he approached the Demon of The Mist who was sharpening his sword.

"Za…Zabuza," Haku stuttered, "well if it is okay with you…"

"Just spill it Haku, you know I don't like it when you ramble on and try to avoid what you are trying to say until the end or until you have really pissed me off." Zabuza interrupted.

"Yes Zabuza." Haku said as he took a deep breath and prepared to explain everything to Zabuza about Rynn. " When I went to the showers I found a girl. She is starved, homeless, and most likely on the verge of death and I was just wondering if it would be okay if I brought her here and if she showed any potential if I could train her and then she could serve under you too. I know it may be a lot to ask from you but…"

"Haku, I can't believe this. I mean when you were little I let you keep a rabbit as a pet, and whatever other small animal you brought home as a pet, and now you are asking me if you can bring home a girl? Heh, I don't know if I should be proud or shocked at the fact that it is a girl! You are really feminine and at any village we ever went to you didn't really show must interested in the girls there, so I just thought that, well you know."

"I'm not gay Zabuza." Haku said in a slightly enraged tone.

"Heh, I know kid, I was just teasing you. Well anyway, are you going to go get her or what? I want to meet this girl, and she's not getting much help if she's still in that old bathhouse, now is she." Zabuza grinned as he watched Haku's face light up with joy.

"Thank You Zabuza!" Haku squeaked as he bowed, then turned quickly and burst out of the house and back towards where Rynn was. I can't wait to tell her the good news

"Rynn! Rynn! I have wonderful news!" Haku yelled as he rammed through the bathhouse doors and down to the hallway where he was sure Rynn was. " Rynn? Rynn? Where are you?"

The bathhouse was empty. Haku had searched everywhere that a person about the size of Rynn could possible hide, and yet he still didn't find her, in fact, the only truth that Rynn was there and he wasn't hallucinating was that her name was still etched into the hallway floor. Also and the fact that when he went to check the showers to see if she had gone there that his towel had bee dried and folded, then set on the dirt floor next to the door with the words "Thank you Haku for your kindness" scratched into the ground. Sadly and slowly Haku left to head back to the house, fighting back tears all of the way there.

Why did she disappear like that? Didn't I say that I would return shortly? Wait, why is this upsetting me so much? It wasn't like there was anything between us, I just wanted to help her out, that's all Haku kept telling himself as he entered the house and walked straight back to one of the two rooms in the back of the house that was his bedroom.

"Hey Haku let me see…oh, I'm sorry Haku." Zabuza said as turned towards the door from sharpening his sword, he soon realized that Haku must have went to get her and by the look on his face that she must have not have been there when he had returned. Haku really was to kind for his own good, and almost every time when he had to release a pet of his he would sulk and even cry when he was little. "Poor kid, I can't help but to feel some sympathy for him

I only knew her for a brief moment, so why does it feel like I've known her for a lifetime. Why do I feel so empty and the sudden need to cry now that I know that I may never see her again Haku though to himself as he slammed his room door shut and fell face first onto his bed. For the rest of the day all Haku really wanted to do was just to lie on his bed and think about reasons why Rynn might have had to leave without warning. But of course he wasn't allowed to think for no more than a total of six maybe seven minutes because an all to familiar sound was heard. It was the sound of Zabuza heavy knocking on his bedroom door that had interrupted the younger ninja's sulking.

"Come in." Haku called as he straightened up his kimono and cleaned up his act to hide the fact that he had been sulking, Zabuza never approved of him doing such things. He sat down on the edge of his bed and greeted Zabuza with a warm smile as he entered the room, well as warm of a smile as he could manage at the moment.

"Haku, are you alright?" Zabuza's deep gruff voice boomed as he walked in and sat next to Haku on the bed. "Do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm fine Zabuza. What would make you think that there was something wrong and that it might be affecting me? I guarantee you that there is nothing wrong." Haku said as he tried to assure the older ninja that there was nothing wrong and the fact that it would not affect him, as a tool in his services.

"So then Haku, if you don't mind me asking, what did she look like?"

"The lighting in the bathhouse isn't that great so I couldn't get I good look at her, all I could really tell is that her clothes are way to big for her, she has extremely long hair, and her legs are almost inhumanly long. Sorry I couldn't get you a better description than that."

"Ah I see, well does she have a kind voice, or does she rarely speak and when she does they are short, rude comebacks?"

"She is mute, that's about all I know though, but from what she wrote in the dirt she seems really, really kind."

"Well that explains something." Zabuza mumbled

"That explains what Zabuza?" Haku asked as he heard the quiet mumble that Zabuza tried to hide from him.

"Oh you heard that, well shit. Haku I think you need to go in the front room, there is someone waiting for you in there."

Is it Rynn in the next room, or is it someone else?

You'll just have to wait to find out.

Also I'm thinking about deleting my other fan-fiction "I Still Care, Dear Brother"

It's not that I have run out of ideas, I have the whole thing written out and it's about 18 chapters long, it's just the fact that I just don't really like it.

Oh yeah and I'm working on another fan-fiction, Envy gets a puppy. That's all I'm going to say.

Until Next Chapter,

Snow Child Haku


End file.
